


Thinkin' 'Bout Her, Thinkin' 'Bout Me...

by flickawhip



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey/Chloe, comforting post nodes reveal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinkin' 'Bout Her, Thinkin' 'Bout Me...

Aubrey isn't sure when exactly she fell for Chloe, but she knows, all too well, that when Chloe is upset it's impossible to ignore her. She had waited, sending the girls back to their dorms before following Chloe. She had found her alone, half-naked in just a bra and panties and weakly sobbing. Instinct told her to move closer and she did, stroking a hand over Chloe's back, silencing her with a gentle kiss. 

"Just get into bed Chlo..."

Chloe had submitted weakly, crawling into her bed, waiting in silence as Aubrey stripped away her clothes and slipped in beside her. The gentle pressure of Aubrey's arms around her seemed to break Chloe again and she buried her face in Aubrey's neck, crying softly. Aubrey had sighed, stroking the ginger's hair gently, her voice gentler than anyone would have believed possible if they had ever seen her run a rehearsal. 

"It's going to be okay Chlo..."

Her mind was whirring, worries and doubts clouding her mind even as she moved to kiss Chloe, her body curling tightly against Chloe's even as they kissed, her hands light as they ran up to cup and caress Chloe's breasts, pushing the bra aside and letting her lips brush Chloe's neck, her hands skiming lower when Chloe began to arch, her smile soft as she slipped two fingers deep into Chloe.

" _Bree..._ "

Chloe had panted the name, arching to Aubrey's touch desperately. 

" _Fuck_.. Bree.. _Please..._ "

Aubrey had smiled, setting a pace, her lips brushing Chloe's ear. 

"I love you Chloe."


End file.
